


Heart and Shackles

by NaoTatsuya



Series: Persona 5 One-shots [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Typical Goro and Ren possessiveness, shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoTatsuya/pseuds/NaoTatsuya
Summary: Ren has many walls built up around him, around his heart. Goro is determined to make those walls fall.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren
Series: Persona 5 One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738606
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Heart and Shackles

“You know… I’m envious of you. So envious.” A light voice calls from across the room.

Ren looks up at the sound of the voice. It was one he knew very well. Too well. He cherished the source. Wanted to give the voice’s owner everything, but he knew he couldn’t. Because that wasn’t what the source wanted. That wasn’t what  _ Goro _ wanted.

“You can be so free to express yourself however you please. Free to make friends with whoever. Act however you want. It’s sickening.” Goro’s voice drops sinisterly as footsteps come closer, ever so closer to Ren.

Breath on the back of his neck. Warm, shallow, and moist. Goro wasn’t normally one to play around in such ways. It wasn’t a game for them. It was a struggle. Yet, for what? Power? Dominance? All were good questions and sometimes, Ren himself didn’t know. 

“And yet, you still hide yourself from the world even when exposing yourself.  _ Why? _ Are you afraid they may abandon you if they knew the real you? Or, maybe you don’t trust them enough to know  _ you _ . Not like I do.” Goro leans in closer just above Ren’s ear causing a shiver to run down Ren’s spine.

His voice was soft and dangerous like a loaded gun with a finger on the trigger. Yet, what would be the catalyst to set him off this time? What would pull the trigger on the loaded gun? Ren’s answer most likely. 

“Oh? Quiet now, are we? Speak up. No one can overhear. No one will mock you. No one will be disappointed. I  _ want  _ to hear your answer.” Goro’s voice purrs as he lowers his head further down Ren’s neck.

Goro slowly moves to take Ren’s dark blazer off leaving him in only a simple white V-neck. His hands still encased in those leather gloves he almost never removed. They ran down his bare arms softly with a ghost-like touch.

Ren inhales slowly, catching his breath before turning around to face Goro. Goro was wearing a white button-down shirt with a sweater vest over it and his black and white striped tie. His brown hair worn down as usual touching the tips of his shoulders. He was so beautiful, so handsome, and all  _ his. All Ren’s. _

“They wouldn’t even try to understand who I am. Well, most of them. Why try if that is the case, especially if I will be gone after the year is up?” Ren softly states peering into the blood red eyes which stared down at him.

Goro’s hands stop once they find Ren’s. Grasping them tightly, Goro releases them before sliding his hands up Ren’s body to his face stopping to cup his cheeks. His grip on Ren was tight but not enough to bruise. It was strong and steady. Ever present.

_ I’m here. I’m here for you. Let down your guard. It has no place here when it’s just us two. _

Goro slowly strokes Ren’s cheeks with those gloved thumbs.

“I guess we are more alike than I might have originally thought. You hide because you know they may not accept, so why take the chance? Break free of those shackles you put on yourself. They have no place here.” Goro commands as his eyes harden.

Ren’s grey eyes widen. He looks away only for the grip on his face to tighten in response drawing his gaze back to Goro’s hardened one.

_ Let them go. Let it all go. _

Ren sighs nodding. Goro’s eyes briefly brighten with masked joy as he pulls him in. Kissing him. 

And the world stops.

Goro pulls away; a smile present on his lips. Their faces flushed slightly. Ren’s eyes skirt over his face as his hands go to grab his tie. Pulling Goro with him, Ren drags him down onto his bed, on top of him. 

“You said to break the shackles. Mind aiding me, oh great Detective Prince Goro Akechi?” Ren seductively asks. 

Goro watches Ren as he unties the tie and forces his hands under his sweater vest. Pulling the garment up, Ren was rather impatient. The tables had turned. Chuckling, Goro raises his arms allowing Ren to pull off the vest. 

“So impatient.” Goro simply says before going down to ravish the dark-haired beauty below him.

_ Home. They say home is where the heart is. Well, I think I’ve found my home. It lies here. Here in Goro’s arms. The one place I can be me and not somebody else.  _


End file.
